Bloody Snow
by KotomiAshuri
Summary: It is not from the anime show Blood . I made this story a year ago on my own. It's not used from anything else.


The Bloody Snow

This story is about a teenage girl who had a dark and bloody secret, her name is Kimberly. She had two friends who had the same secret as her. One of her friends was a girl named Stephine, and the other was a boy named Reagan. Their deep dark bloody secret was that they kill demons. They all had their own weapon, Kimberly's weapon was a sword that was silver, Reagan's was a big sword with chains around it, and Stephine's was a sword as well but it had blood stains on it. So it all started when the demon king came back, the demon king started sending out demons to kill every human that was alive. Kimberly and her friends always knew that the demon king would rise, they were just waiting for the right time to fight.

Kimberly woke up that morning to the sound of a person screaming for help. Kimberly got dressed then grabbed her sword and ran outside. To see that it was snowing and blood has stained the pure white snow. She listened closely to hear where the screaming came from . Kimberly heard the scream again, she ran as fast as she could to the person When she got to the place where she heard the person scream she saw a demon, eating the person. Kimberly then slowly walked up behind the demon and sliced the demon in half then blood went everywhere, she looked at her sword.

"That damn demon got my sword all bloody." Kimberly said annoyed

She took the ribbon out of her hair and wiped the blood off of her sword. Kimberly started to walk again down the streets that were now covered in blood and bodies. She then heard a voice she knew and started to run to where it was coming from. When she got there she saw one of her friends, it was Stephine. Kimberly ran up and sliced off one of the demon's head and the body fell to the ground. Stephine looked up and saw Kimberly killing the demons too.

"That was the last one here." Stephine said

"It is good to see you fighting." Kimberly said while smiling

"Yeah it feels good to use this sword again and again." Stephine said

"Do you know where Reagan is our other friend?" Kimberly asked Stephine

"I don't know where he is we split up a while ago to look for you." Stephine said

"Alright lets go get him." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Stephine went off to look for Reagan, they heard aloud slashing noise. They followed the sound of slashing and saw a lot of dead demon bodies all around, they saw Reagan

"Yo Reagan i found Kimberly lets go now!" Stephine yelled to Reagan as he ran up to them

"Hey these demons just keep coming up." Reagan said

"We have to get to the demon king and kill him before he kills us all." Stephine said

"Lets go!" Kimberly and Reagan yelled while smiling at the same time

Their journey to kill the demon king had begun.

As Kimberly, Stephine, and Reagan walked down the streets that were full of life, but are now the cold bloody snow streets.

"Stop! Be quiet." Kimberly said as she suddenly stopped

They all three listened quietly and heard the sounds of people dying, they went up to the place where people were dying. They stood on top of a building and saw the demons crowding around a lot of people.

"Come on, we can still save them." Reagan said

"No we can not save them." Stephine said

"They are still alive we need to help them!" Reagan yelled

"Think Reagan if we save them they will just get in our way and slow us down. Do you want that?" Kimberly said and asked

"But i don't care we have to save them!" Reagan yelled at Kimberly

"We have no choice but to let them die, now come on!" Kimberly shouted

Kimberly and Stephine started to walk away, Reagan jumped off the building and landed on his feet. He starts slashing up the demons, Kimberly heard the noises.

"That idiot." Kimberly said all annoyed

"Should we help him?" Stephine asked

"No we will just wait on the ground for him to come out." Kimberly said

Stephine and Kimberly waited for Reagan to come out, Kimberly closed her eyes and leaned against the building waiting.

"Look Kimberly it's Reagan and the people." Stephine said all happy

Kimberly opened her eyes and stood up, Reagan came out with the people and was happy.

"Listen up people you will not get in the way when we are fighting you will hide, and if one of you get injured we will leave you behind. Got it!" Kimberly said while yelling

"OK." The people all said

Then they all started to walk.

As they kept walking Kimberly was still not happy she was mad about the people following them. Stephine stopped all of the suddenly.

"What is it Stephine?" Kimberly asked

"I can't hear with all of this noise." Stephine said

"Everyone stop walking and be quiet! Stephine hears something." Kimberly yelled

Stephine closed her eyes and listened.

"I hear a lot of demons coming, i hear their foot steps there is to many to count." Stephine said

"Alright, everyone hide quickly!" Reagan yelled out

Kimberly,Stephine, and Reagan stood in front and waited for the demons to come. They saw a lot of demons getting closer to them, then the demons started running up to them. Kimberly pulled out her sword, she then ran up to the demons and started slicing them up. Stephine started cutting off the demons hands,legs,heads,arms,feet, and cutting their bodies in half. Reagan started running to demons and slashing up their bodies until nothing but blood was around. Kimberly sliced off one of their heads and it went flying in the air, and landed right in front of a little girl who was following them. The little girl screamed and ran out of hiding, then one of the demons started to chase her. She fell and twisted her ankle and all of the demons were killed but two of them, they were going to eat the little girl.

"Move now come on people hurry while they are busy!" Kimberly yelled

Stephine started to lead the people away from the spot. The mom and dad of the little girl didn't follow they went to help their little girl, Reagan started to help them.

"Leave her! Reagan remember what i said if they are injured leave them!" Kimberly yelled at Reagan

"No!" Reagan yelled

Kimberly ran up to him and pushed him down, then she killed one of the demons. But the other one went up behind Kimberly and clawed her arm. She killed turned around and sliced the demon in half side ways. She then picked up the little girl and gave her to Reagan.

"See what happens when you save them." Kimberly said while walking over to Stephine

"Can you fix my arm please?" Kimberly asked

"I can only bandage it." Stephine said

Stephine bandaged Kimberly's arm up then they all started to walk again.

As they were walking Kimberly heard someone scream. She ran off to see who was screaming, when she got there the person who was screaming was the mom of a family. Kimberly stopped and started to walk away, when she got back to them all.

"What was it?" Stephine asked while looking at Kimberly

"It was nothing." Kimberly said calmly

Kimberly was hiding something from the people and her friends, so she decided to tell them the truth.

"Listen up, i have something to tell you all, if you get bitten or cut by a demon you will slowly turn into a demon." Kimberly said

Stephine and Reagan heard the family cry for help, so they ran off to help the family.

"Were any of you bitten or cut by a demon?" Kimberly asked as they came back with the family

"Our little boy was bitten on the leg." The mom said

Kimberly pulled out her sword.

"No Kimberly don't you dare!" Reagan yelled at Kimberly as she pulled out her sword

"What is wrong?" The dad asked worried

"If you are bitten by a demon you will turn into one." Stephine said

"How do you stop it from changing you?" The dad asked

"You have to kill the person who has been bitten." Kimberly said calmly

The mom started to cry.

"No you will not kill my little boy!" The mom yelled while crying

"We must kill the little boy before the demon bite takes over the kid." Kimberly said

The mom held onto her little boy tight.

"No!" The mom yelled out louder

Kimberly pushed the mom away from her son, and grabbed the boy's hand, and took him behind a building. Kimberly let go of the boy's hand then got her sword out.

"I'm so sorry..." Kimberly said sadly with tears in her eyes

Then she stabbed the boy in the heart and his body fell to the ice cold ground. She wiped the tears off of her face and walked back to her friends and the people. While she was walking pass the family of the little boy.

"You monster you just killed my son and you don't have one tear on your face!" The mom yelled at Kimberly

Kimberly stopped and stood in front of the mom.

"Your son was the monster." Kimberly said looking at the mom

"How dare you say that!" The mom yelled in anger

The mom then slapped Kimberly on the cheek, Kimberly walked away from her.

"Come on now!" Kimberly yelled while walking

They started to walk again, while they were all walking it slowly became dark.

"We should stop and rest for tonight." Stephine said

"Your right." Kimberly said calmly

Everyone stopped and followed Stephine into a old clothing building where they were going to rest.

"I'm going to stand look out on top of the building." Kimberly said

Kimberly went up on the roof and looked at the ground, then she jumped off of the roof and landed on her feet on the ground.

"Sorry guys i can't wait all night." Kimberly said quietly

She then ran to where the demon king was, when she got there she walked into the big grey and dull castle. When she stopped in the middle of the room a lot of demons grabbed Kimberly and tied her hands, and feet together. Then they pushed her into a dark room, and suddenly Kimberly heard a loud clap. then candles lit up all around the room.

Kimberly didn't bother to look up cause she was to busy biting her bottom lip hard trying to get her hands untied.

"Kimberly it's so nice to see you again." The demon king said

Kimberly heard him then thought to herself.

'That voice...it sounds so familiar. Could it be...no it's not him, i am sure of it.'

She then looked up as her eyes widen she saw that the demon king was her old friend Dylan.

"D-Dylan..." Kimberly said shocked and speechless

"What are you surprised to see me? Or did you forget me, your dear old friend?" Dylan said while he smiled

Kimberly stayed in shock looking at Dylan as he stood up and walked over to her. Dylan smirked and bent over then put his hand on her cheek lightly. He looked into her eyes with his cold heartless blue eyes.

"Come on now answer me Kimberly, i want to hear you talk more." Dylan said sweetly

"I...i do not have an answer, just a question." Kimberly said as she closed her eyes then opened them slowly and looked at Dylan with her reddish green eyes.

"What question is that Kimberly?" Dylan said

"What happened to you?! Why are you evil now?! Why are you the demon king?!" Kimberly asked while yelling out the questions.

"You said you had a question, not three questions." Dylan glared at her then slapped Kimberly's cheek hard knocking her over on her side.

Dylan stood up straight and glared down at her, Kimberly went back to being in shock then looked at the ground and sat back up.

"I guess you deserve an answer now since i hit you, so i shall tell you." Dylan said calmly

"It was last year, i was 16 and i had a happy life and happy family." Dylan said as he walked back and forth in front of Kimberly.

"One day it was raining and my father and mother, left me to watch my little sister as they went out on a date together. I was reading one of my books as my sister played with her dolls in her room, when the phone rang. I went and answered it to find out that my mom and dad were in a car crash. After two days pasted and their funerals were over, i became depressed and insane. So when my little sister and i got back home, she wouldn't stop crying and saying that she wanted mom and dad back. It got annoying so i told her to just shut up and go to her room then go to sleep! She wouldn't and i snapped then went into the kitchen and got a knife, then...well you should know what happened after that." Dylan told Kimberly then he finished and walked up to Kimberly.

"Then how did you come the demon king?" Kimberly asked

"It was simple i just killed the old one and took his place." Dylan said while smiling

He looked at Kimberly then noticed the bandaged wrapped around her arm, he then grabbed her arm hard and took the bandage off to see the demon claw mark on her arm. Kimberly looked at Dylan with a red mark on her cheek from where he slapped her.

"Aw what a pity you've been wounded by one of my demons, which means you shall turn into one soon. But i can prevent that from happening." Dylan said kindly

"How can you stop it?" Kimberly asked

"I will have to kiss you for it to heal, but first you will have to agree to do what i want." Dylan said

Kimberly looked at the ground then looked back up at Dylan.

"Fine i will do whatever you want me to." Kimberly said

"Good then i may kiss me." Dylan said

Dylan leaned down and kissed Kimberly then the cut slowly disappeared and he stood back up straight.

"Now then time for you to do something for me." Dylan said

"Fine, what do you want?" Kimberly said

"I want you to marry me now and when your friends, and those people with them get here...i want you to kill them all." Dylan said

"Alright i will marry you and kill them all." Kimberly said

"Well then i will get the demons to get you a better outfit." Dylan said

Dylan called the demons in and told them to get Kimberly some clothes. The demons left to get the clothes then they came back with them, Dylan took the clothes from them.

"Untie her now!" Dylan yelled at the demons

The demons untied Kimberly and she fell to the ground.

"Change into these." Dylan said calmly

Kimberly took the clothes then changed into them.

"I think you look very beautiful in those clothes." Dylan said

Dylan took out a contract signed it then so did Kimberly, the contract they signed showed that they were now married. Kimberly and Dylan heard a loud bang on the castle door.

"That's them, now come on it's time to say goodbye to your friends."

Dylan grabbed Kimberly's hand and made her stand behind the castle door, Kimberly opened the door to see Reagan and Stephine with the people behind them, then she stepped out of the castle.

"Kimberly, are you okay? Did you kill the demon king?" Stephine asked worried

Kimberly stayed silent then Dylan came out from behind her and grabbed her arm then pulled her close to him.

"Let go of her now!" Stephine yelled

"Kimberly is married to me now and will do anything i say." Dylan said while smirking at them

"Kimberly say something!" Reagan yelled out

"I am now married to Dylan and i shall do whatever he says." Kimberly said calmly

"Now then Kimberly go kill them all!"Dylan yelled while laughing evilly

Kimberly pulled out her sword and ran up to the people then cut all of their heads off, they were screaming and crying while blood covered Kimberly's face,hands, and body. Kimberly looked at one of her hands that was covered in blood, she smiled while looking at it.

"Kimberly snap out of it please!" Reagan yelled out while plending

Kimberly ran up to him and clinched her sword hard.

"Your the one i wanted to fight the most." Kimberly said

They both then started to fight each other as Dylan stood there and watched while laughing.

"Goodbye..." Kimberly said calmly

She sliced Reagan in half and blood went every where, as his body fell to the snow covered ground, Kimberly stood there.

"...My dear friend." Kimberly whispered silently

"Kimberly please don't kill me." Stephine said while begging and crying

"It's too late..." Kimberly said while looking at her

Kimberly ran up behind Stephine and slit her throat, then Stephine's body fell down beside Reagan's dead body.

"Well done Kimberly i'm glad you listened now we can ruin this horrible world!" Dylan yelled while grinning and laughing loudly

Kimberly walked up to Dylan then smiled.

"I will never let you do that." Kimberly whispered in Dylan's ear

Kimberly sliced off Dylan's head then walked back over to her two friend's dead bodies.

"Sorry i killed you both..." Kimberly said sadly

Kimberly looked down at their bodies with tears running down her cheeks, she then got out her sword one last time. Kimberly put the tip of the blade to her stomach.

"We shall all be together, and be away from this terrible world..." Kimberly said silently

She then stabbed herself in the stomach, and fell to the ground, with tears in her eyes and bled to death on the bloody snow covered ground.

That's the end of Bloody Snow, Thank You for reading it.


End file.
